Divine Ghost
by Starlight149
Summary: I died, yet I am here; but I am not. It does not make sense, but I'll help him. I'll become his cross, I'll carry his burdens, his fears, everything. I'm not no longer who I was, I am now the name he gave me...Shinrei. Do Not Own Image, Oc Insert.


_**Hey! Just an idea that I wanted to put out there. I just felt inspired by all those Oc reincarnation stories. They are just as amazing as their authors! :) This idea popped in my head and I wanted to develop it a little bit. I know I'm kind of neglecting my of stories; but I couldn't help it! XD **_

_**Well here it goes! Welcome, to the story of Shinrei! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own the Oc characters.**_

_**~Prologue**_

_I was always a quiet and observant girl. Never had the amount of confidence and courage that my peers had. Never had the amazing looks, or outstanding personality; kept quiet in class, did not voice my opinion, was polite if anyone talked to me. Though, the only reason why my peers talked to me was simply to manipulate me to do things for them._

_Then the bullying began. It was not violent, but it hurt more. (In fact, I wished I was physically hurt, then maybe I would have healed quicker) I allowed it to happen. I did not tell anyone, because I knew it would get worse; so I just guiltily hoped that they would move to the next person quickly. Shamefully, I was a pushover. It kind of weird, if you consider who my family are._

_My brother: The cheeky, lovable, and lazy person. He took mostly my dad's genes, he had handsome features, athletic, tall, skinny (not too skinny) and a smooth talker. We do not really talk that much because he always goes out to meet his friends and girlfriend; but it is not like he is a bad brother. He is very protective of me, probably since I'm not the kind of person to stand up for themselves._

_My mother: She is a very cheerful person and is rarely upset. She quit her job when I was about 7 years old because of incident that happened there; though, I can't remember why. For next 8 years, she took care of me and my brother fully and helped us with most of our problems. I really loved her, but sometimes I feel like she cares more about my brother than me..._

_My father: He is person that everyone goes to for advice, and he is always kind and humble. But he is still strong and stern as well. I always admired him and wanted to be like him. My bond with my father was the strongest in my family. He understood me the most and I showed him my most vulnerable side to him more than anyone. We always watched all types of anime when I felt down. Though, he never really enjoyed them, I knew he did it for me._

_The anime that amazed me the most was Naruto. It's a story about a boy called Naruto Uzumaki (or Uzumaki Naruto) that has a demon sealed inside of him and was hated and feared for it because the villagers were scared of the demon's power. Despite that he did not (yet) know that there was a demon sealed inside of him, he continued to believe and believe that they will notice and recognise him. He then decided that there was only one way to make them realise who he was: by becoming the Hokage._

_The Hokage was the highest position that you could get in the village. It makes sense why the young boy made that his goal, but...just for that reason? I never really understood that, so I continued to watch him progress in the anime. How he made friends, enemies, felt betrayal, love, sadness, determination, everything._

_I realised, that may have been his reason in the beginning; but, while he went through that journey, he knew what his true purpose was. To protect his loved ones._

_I found that inspiring and admiration sprang through my heart. I wished that I could be like him, be so cheerful happy. Have so many friends that care about him._

_When I was watching the fight between Neji and Naruto, I immediately thought about the speech my father give when I was crying about someone who I thought who a good friend._

_"Listen now and clearly princess, when I see you like this every time, I get so pissed I want to hit the person who ever made you like this. That, feeling right there will never go. Its in your blood, running through your veins. That is family, no matter how much you hate them, you will protect them. Friends are slightly different. They are the family that you choose, no one else. What ever that 'friend' did to you was not a friend, they were a wall; and honey,_ there will always _be walls like that will always come into your life without a care in a world. But you know what you have to do? Barge through them, scream, shout, crawl, climb, destroy them. Don't let them walls control how you live your life. So...are you hungry?"_

_So from then on, I became a loner. I ignored everyone unless they needed me for something necessary. I didn't trust anyone. I just did my work, went home, did more work, watched anime, and go to bed. I felt so fake towards my family, I smiled, laughed, joked; but it was all fake. I hated it. I was a horrible person._

_I watched that fight so many times. Looking at both characters, I couldn't help but feeling pity for them. Neji Hyuuga lost his father at a young age because of the Kumo-shinobi trying to kidnap Hinata; and couldn't help but feel hatred for her. But I don't think that it is a good enough reason to hurt Hinata so much. Even though I disliked him in the beginning, I started to smile at how he became loyal and protective of his younger cousin._

_Hinata reminded me of myself. We had many things in common. But the difference is that she had someone that wanted to protect her because they were friends and (slightly) family; and because of that, I was jealous. I was jealous that I had to go through so many hardships, but I had no friends to support me. I'm not excluding my family, however, it would be nice to have someone to go out with and have fun with. Someone my age..._

_I know this is a sudden thought, but, have you ever thought of what happens after death? There are many interpretations of what happens, though I never really liked them. I do not really know what I should think; however, I think that the only reason why some humans believe in things like this is simply because they are scared that there is nothing waiting for them._

_I asked my brother about this, he just said this: "I'm not scared of death. I'm scared what will happen to you guys after I'm dead. I won't be protecting you any more, and that's a scary thought." we never discussed the subject again._

_You are probably wondering why I am discussing this at all, after all, it is not really important . No, in fact, this is only the beginning…_

* * *

><p><em>"Mother, I am going…" I quietly say as I place my brown, old shoes on my feet. When I heard no response, I knew she did not hear me. When I opened the door, I sighed. My eyes lowered in sadness and pain: another day of school. Closing the door shut, I locked it silently.<em>

_I turned around and walked away from my haven quickly. Something dark and deep swirled aggressively in my stomach. I chose to ignore the negative feeling. As I walked softly to school, young children ran by me excitedly. Laughing and smiling. I looked away from the happy sight and quickened my pace. 'The sooner, the better...' I continue to remind myself repeatedly, yet…_

_I shook- no, jerked my head away from those upsetting thoughts and continued my journey. Stopping at the bus stop, I leaned forwards to see if the bus I took every morning was here yet. "Funny, isn't the bus here around this time. May be traffic?"_

_I flinched slightly as a stranger bumped into me, not even apologizing. Once again sighing, I leaned on the pole._

_"Come Nana! Go over the yellow line!"_

_"Yeah! Do it! Or are ya a coward?"_

_I blinked at the sudden yelling and moved my eyes swiftly to the scene. It was the same children I met only a few moments ago. The one I assume who is Nana, wiggled in nervousness. Her eyes flicked worriedly at the yellow line that was on the concrete and the two boys that were grinning mischievously and playfully. "I-I don't know, mama s-said that y-you-"_

_"Who cares? Come on Nana!"_

_I sighed as I heard the two young boys trying to convince the girl to go over the yellow line. A frown was placed on my face. Should they really be doing this? Was I the only one that saw the danger of this? There were many adults around, yet they were not warning the children to stop. I decided to take action._

_However, before I could, I heard a loud beeping sound. My head snapped to it, and I did not like what I saw. The bus that I needed to get on, was about to hit the young girl. She was fearfully staring at the large vehicle. I cursed inwardly, of course the bus couldn't see the small girl. I needed to do something fast or a life would be lost._

_Before I knew it, I drop__ped my school bag and ran as fast as I could to the girl. "Move!" the girl looked at me tearfully as I tackled her and pushed her away from the bus that was coming our way. When I tried to lift myself up, I winced from the pain. I twisted my ankle. Badly._

_I stared lifelessly at the bus that coming quickly. Everything was going so slowly. I was going to die, and there was no way to prevent it. Looking forward, I saw the girl I just save look at me with shock. Tears drip from her round face. I knew that this was going to traumatise her, so I did the best thing I thought I could do in this moment: smile. She stumbled backwards with even more shock entering her innocent eyes._

_**SCREEEECH!**_

_Pain. That was all I felt. I had no shame, I screamed as loud as I could. It was the only way to keep my sanity. I was surprised that I was still awake. My now dull eyes looked up at the bright blue sky. 'Huh? When did it start to rain?' the shining sun gazed at my horrible form despite the rain falling from the clear sky. 'It feels like someone is crying...'_

_For some reason, I was relieved. I was relieved that I had no longer have to live a painful life. But it seemed like someone or something did not want me to die peacefully yet._

* * *

><p><em>Soft. It was the first thing that entered my mind. But, where was I? I sat up with surprisingly no pain. I was even more surprised to see where I was. A garden; and it was beautiful. My breath was taken away by the sight that was showed to her. A warm feeling tickled my heart as I saw many rare and luscious flowed (that had yet to bloom fully) paint her surroundings, trees stood proudly and all kinds of animals looked curiously at me. Where was I?<em>

_My breath hitched as I saw the most unique thing in my life. It was a white tree, the odd one but the leader of the trees. The tree looked strong, but it seemed like its heart was calling out to someone. As if something was controlling my body, I slowly but surely was to the unusual tree._

_None of the animals got in my way as I walked towards it. When I finally got there, I lifted my hand in front of the tree. Taken a deep breath, I touched the tree. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes at the sudden wave of warmth and calmness from the tree. 'It is like it is flowing through me..' _

_It was like I was floating in a clear ocean, no one here but me. Breathing deeping once again, I feel more clear and calm._

_"Protect him…" my flew wide open, searching for the gentle voice that floated in my mind. My hand left the pure tree and I did not hear the whisper again. My eyes widened even further, it did not take that much time to realise where the voice was coming from. The tree…_

_"Protect who?" I asked quietly but with firmness._

_"The one who will save ***** from****..." _

_Blinking in confusion, I repeated my question. "Protect who?" I got no response from the white tree. I realised that it would no longer talk to me. Nodding to myself, I placed my hand on the tree. I wanted-no, needed to know what the tree was talking about. Closing my eyes in concentration, I breathed the clear air in and out. "Please…" suddenly, I was stormed with memories. That were not mine._

_"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"_

_"If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you… So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!"_

_"Just give up…on trying to make me give up!"_

_"I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way!"_

_'Naruto Uzumaki?' before I knew it, the darkness embraced me as I fell gently onto the flower beds; but not before hearing these words: "Protect him…Shinrei…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki was walking through the streets of Konoha. He ignored the stares, the whispers, the glare, everything. They didn't deserve his attention, he decided. The young blonde boy just entered the Academy and he wasn't enjoying at all. Most of his classmates treated him badly just because their parents told them not to talk to the 'demon boy'.<p>

Naruto inwardly scoffed. He wasn't stupid. He knew that he had a demon inside of him, it was pretty easy to figure out; considering all the obvious points that he got from the villagers and the date of his birth. 10th October: The Kyuubi's 'death'.

He always wondered, why him? Why did he deserve to suffer from a demon's sin? Naruto shook his head. He didn't need those thoughts any more.

Today, on his birthday, he was kicked out of the orphanage. "No need for the demon brat." was what his caretaker said. Which was the reason why he was walking alone. He didn't want to go to the old man for help. He would be just placed back in that old cramped storage room. Not that the old man knew that he lived there any ways.

Naruto heard the people of Konoha cheer and celebrate. He still ignored them. The blonde walked through the bustling crowds, and then, bumped into a figure. A villager, a drunken one; and it seems the villager spotted him as Naruto spotted him. "Aaaaaah! Well, lookie here! It's the Kyuuuubi, brat!" he slurred, tripping up slightly as he leaned forward to get a good look at Naruto. A few on-lookers stopped to see what was happening.

Bad. "Sorry." the short boy mumbled before walking pass the drunk man. But it seemed that was what the man did not want.

"Oooooi! Brat..." the villager grabbed Naruto's arm aggressively, smirking when he saw the boy wince at the pressure applied to his arm.

"What?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone. The man tightened his grip and glared at the blonde.

"Listen here booooy. I lost my wife because of you. Sooooo, how are you going to pay for that?" Naruto stayed silent before glaring at the man in front of his face.

"It's not my damn problem; and it's not my fault!" wrong response it seems. The villager shoved Nauto onto the ground and spat on his face. Despite the alcohol and anger running through his veins, he knew it would be a death wish if he continued what he was about to do. It was tempting, but he walked away.

Naruto wiped the unpleasant saliva off his face with the back of his hand and stood up weakly. He knew that no one would help it. 'Especially if I'm the 'Kyuubi boy'.' Naruto continued was going to wander through the streets, but something stopped him. He felt like going to the...

_"...Forest of Death..."_ his eyes widened. Naruto's body twisted around to see that he couldn't see anyone say something or react to it. _"Go child..."_ someone was whispering to him. Who?

~**The** **Forty-Fourth Training Ground~ **

Naruto gulped silently as he stared at the large fence in front of him. Should he really be doing this? _"Yes...yes my child, find her..."_ should he be even listening to this voice? 'It doesn't matter, no one would miss me **  
><strong>

The blonde boy pointed at the sky and yelled "Who the hell is 'her' any ways, dattebayo?! Why do I have to find 'her'?!" Naruto grumbled incorrect words before going to what he called Hell.

~**Moments later**~

As Naruto leaned on the tree heavily, his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. The Uzumaki was currently, running away from a giant spider. He step on one of its egg and well, it would be an understatement if you said that it was pissed. Luckily, he had a lot of stamina and got away from the spider...for now.

Naruto was breathing heavily until he heard that same voice again. _"You are close, come child!" _suddenly, he saw everything clearer now. When he squinted his eyes, he saw a white tree.

"Sugoi!" even though he was mature for being a 6 year old, he couldn't help but be excited at seeing something so unique. Naruto's energy came back and ran as fast as he could to reach the tree. The blonde did not notice that he was being covered by a white glow, it was as if he was being protected.

~**Unknown Area of the Forest of Death**~

"Wooow dattebayo!" I heard as I struggled to open my eyes. My body moved as some one was shaking me gently. 'Warm...' my eyes fluttered as I shook the tired feeling off me. My sight was blurry, but I saw a blonde mop in front of me. 'Blonde mop?' I opened my eyes fully to see a boy grinning widely at me, who was sitting in an Indian-position. We both stared at each other, I was memorised by his piercing blue eyes and the the whisker-like marks that he had on his cheeks (three on each side). W-wait, what? So familiar...

I didn't even understand what happened next. "Cute..." the blonde boy muttered, looking closely at my face curiously. I blinked, roses painted my cheeks softly. Fumbling with my hands, I looked shyly up at him. This was the first time I really talked to any more. It was also the first time some one other than my family complimented me...

While I was in my own thoughts, the blonde just realised what he had said to her and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "T-thank you." I thought I was too quiet to hear, but the wide grin I got from him said other wise.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked me. I shook my head, I was as confused as him. He stood up energetically and brought his hand up to my face. "We should stick together right? Since this is the Forest of Death. Unless you don't want to...?" I heard the doubt and loneliness hidden in his voice. How could I not notice that?

I shook my head in defiance, which shocked him. "If it is called the Forest of Death then I have no choice right? I no nothing about this place; plus, I want to get to know you. My first friend." he seemed to be frozen in shock about my bold words.

"Friend...?"

I nodded in response, smiling softly. Standing also, I walked ahead of him. "Yes, I'm going. Do you want to left alone?"

"No! W-wait for me." the blonde boy jogged happily to me despite that we were in a forest that apparently had dangerous creatures here. Though it was strange, if there were dangerous creatures here, why wasn't that white tree dying by now. Unless...no, it looked so strong. But...

"Are you coming?" I blinked at the blonde boy who was grinning cheekily at me. I smiled slightly at him. He reminded me of some one, but I couldn't remember. As I walked to him, he brought a fist to his flat hand in realisation. "Oh yeah! I haven't told ya my name, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna become the Hokage!"

I blinked. And I blinked. It wasn't a dream, this boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the main character of Naruto; and I just had a conversation with him. I did the only thing logical at that time: pass out like I wasn't in a forest filled of monsters.

* * *

><p><em>And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the prologue of Shinrei! I don't know if I will continue since it depends on how many people like it. But yeah! I was so excited, I was writing non-stop. It was fun. <em>

_Also Shinrei- Divine Spirit._

_Please leave a review, it would be appreciated. I'm not going to force you to. Anyway, hoped you liked it if you decided to pop by and look at this!_

_ By the way, the reason why the writing is in italic is because my Oc is reminiscing about the past, so soon we might see the present. That is, if you want to. Here's a preview:_

_**("You're a spirit?" Naruto asked curiously, but I could tell that excitement was leaking out of his mouth.**_

**_I frowned slightly. "I-I don't know, but apparently I'm now that white tree." _**

**_Naruto nodded. "So, you have taken its place?"_**

**_I tilted my head in thought. "I guess, but it seems I am bound to this place."_**

**_"Bound?"_**

**_Ah. Naruto does not know what that means? "I am stuck here. I can not leave this forest." I explained, frowning again. I wanted to stay with Naruto a bit longer. I knew it was selfish._**

**_"Then that means I just hafta visit ya everyday then!" _**

**_"Eh?!")_**

_ Bye bye~ _


End file.
